


Weekends With Werewolves

by MoreThingsDreamtof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sometimes Things Cross My Mind And They Become Stories, Texts To Ricki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThingsDreamtof/pseuds/MoreThingsDreamtof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Research is frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekends With Werewolves

"I've only ever read one account of someone curing a werewolf, Sam," Bobby said, flipping through the book on his desk absently. "And I'm pretty sure it's a load of crap." On the other end of the line, Sam sighed heavily. Bobby heard Dean's voice faintly in the background.   
"No I don't think so," Sam answered his brother before turning attention back to the phone. "Dean wants to know why."  
"This guy- the author- has a whole series like this," Bobby explained, glaring distastefully at the beaming portrait of the author. "All sorts of stories of hunts he's supposedly handled. Big damn hero. I'm telling you boys, any hunter that good sure as hell ain't bragging about it."  
"Okay," Sam said. "Well, just let us know if you find anything somewhere else"  
"Will do," Bobby said, "Good luck, kid."  
"Thanks," Sam answered his voice disappointed, before ending the call. Bobby dropped heavily into his seat, and pulled a stack of files under the lamplight. Weekends With Werewolves, his eye, he thought, glaring at the book for a moment.. If he ever did meet this 'Gilderoy Lockheart, he was going to punch the idiot right in his stupid smiling face.


End file.
